


Imagine: Castiel's uncontainable joy as he sits across from you on your first date.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Castiel's uncontainable joy as he sits across from you on your first date.

“Cas, you haven’t stopped smiling since we got here.”

Cheeks warming at your observation, his sparkling blues flit abashedly to his fingers fidgeting - folding and unfolding together - on the tabletop. “Should I … should I not be-?” He tries and fails to subdue the sublime joy dimpling at the corners of his mouth.

“No- _no_ , I mean it’s-”

“Strange?” Gaze searching the room to see if anyone is staring, his throat dips working to swallow against a thickening rise of nervousness - the last thing in creation he wants to do is embarrass you.

“ _Adorable_.” You reach across the distance between you to lay a hand over his fretting ones, reassuring him with a squeeze and matched smile. 

“Oh-” The angel’s blush deepens; so, too, does the grin of gladness softening his square jaw. “ _Good_ , because you make me very happy.”


End file.
